My Sacrifice
by phantasiagirl
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Takes place after Left in the Shadows. It's been a whole year and Hiei decides to pay a visit to an aquaintance. But upon going to the cemetary, he sees someone...someone who he's been trying to avoid.


**My** **Sacrifice**

By: Hieinokoishi

Okay, I know that this doesn't fit with the anime, but everyone go to the same school, Meiou. Sorry, but this just makes it easier on my quickly-getting-fried brain. But that's just a minor detail so please enjoy and remember to REVIEW! Remember, this takes place a year after the last fic. And yes, there'll be a sequel, i already have the first chapter done. And sorry people, i have a name for it already, unless someone can give me a reeeeally good one. n.n And of course, i don't own the song "My Sacrifice." It belongs to Creed.

--------------------------------

"Amanda, wake up!" A loud rapping accompanied the call. "One more day before winter break, you can stand to go to school for one more day, now get up!" Shizuru left to the next room. The lump in the bed didn't stir until more shouts were heard, one being Kuwabara and the other being Shizuru. The 15 year-old girl sat up and instinctively tugged at the chain around her neck until she reached the pendant at the end. The "pendant" was actually a round black gem about the size of her thumbnail. She had asked Yusuke and Kuwabara where she had gotten it, but they were always edgy on that subject.

But suddenly she bolted upright and ran to the bathroom, not because of an emergency, but because if Kuwabara gets there first then they'll both be late for school. By some miracle she, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had all made it into Kurama's high school, Meiou. So she ran to the bathroom and shut the door just as Kuwabara reached for the knob.

Shizuru slipped into Amanda's room after seeing her brother stomp grumpily down the stairs and opened the window. She knew someone was there. Spirit awareness runs in their family after all. "So, have you been there all night?" There was no reply. Shizuru sighed. "It's okay, she's not here."

A figure clothed in black became visible in the tree growing so close to the window. "Hn. Why would I care if she's here?"

"Because you said yourself, if you keep your distance, then she won't remember." She replied, telling the fire apparition what her brother had told her almost a year ago.

"Hn." Hiei looked away.

"…Are you going to go today?" Shizuru asked quietly, changing the subject.

"No." his response was swift. They were both referring to the anniversary of Amanda's mother's death. The group had decided to go to the cemetery and visit her grave.

"Hiei, it's been almost a year since you decided to make her forget. She still has dreams." Hiei didn't respond. "Besides, I think that her mom would appreciate it if you were there." Shizuru pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "We'll be there around five." She said quietly before shutting the window.

-----

_Rina Kazehito. _

_March 15, 1965 to December 17, 2004_

_Loving Mother, Wife, and Friend_

These were the words written on the small tombstone. Hiei just stood there, his thoughts wandering and drifting until…

"Um…excuse me?"

Hiei freezes. He knows that voice…all too well.

_----Hello my friend we meet again…_---- 

He slowly turned, keeping his expression carefully neutral, and saw his beloved standing there with a few white orchids in her arms. But it was only four-thirty…they shouldn't have come for another half hour. …He would get the others for this…

"You…knew my mother?" she asked.

"Hn. She was an…acquaintance." He replied uncomfortably. Amanda didn't say anything in reply and placed the orchids at the base of the tombstone. When she stood up, Hiei saw tears trickling down her face, not koorime tears, but normal human ones.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes.

"You have no reason to be." He murmured.

"And I told myself I wasn't gonna cry." She smiled softly.

_----It's been a while where should we begin…?----_

Hiei watched her in silent pain. She truly doesn't remember him. He quickly gave himself a mental kick, reminding him that it was better this way.

_----Feels like forever…----_

"You know what?" Amanda asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn?"

"I don't know why, but you seem familiar…it feels like we've met before." She looked at him. Hiei does nothing except stare at the headstone, trying to avoid meeting her gaze.

"I assure you, we haven't." he answered. Amanda looked slightly taken aback by his sharp response.

"Oh." She fell silent.

_----We've seen our share of ups and downs, oh, how quickly life can turn around…in an instant…----_

"…What's your name, anyway?" she asked politely after a while. Hiei gave an internal wince and hesitates. He doesn't want to give away more than he should.

"It's…Hiei." He said finally. Just looking at her curious expression made him unable to refuse.

_----Within my heart are memories...of perfect love that you gave to me...----_

"Hiei…" she smiled. "Are you sure we haven't met?" she asked once more, chuckling.

"I'm sure." But his tone was gentle.

_----OhI remember...----_

Amanda turned and looked behind her. "Oh, they said they'd be here soon…" she frowned.

"What?"

"Oh." She turned back, sheepish. "My friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Rinae, and Kurama-I mean Shuichi." Sometime in the past months, Kurama's name had slipped out. But he had told her it was just a nickname he only used around his friends. As for Rinae, Koenma thought it was best for her to enroll in a ningen school too. Much to Kurama's delight, he chose Meiou where they all were. "I told Kuwabara to tell them to meet here at four-thirty…"

Hiei didn't say anything until he caught sight of what was hanging around her neck. "That necklace…"

"Hm?" she looks up. "Oh, this? I got it…" Amanda suddenly wondered why she was telling him all this…and why he was so interested. She was sure she had met him somewhere before, but she couldn't remember. But the thing was, she was comfortable around him and didn't mind talking to him. "…heh, I actually don't know exactly where I got it, but it's still very special to me." She finished after a slight pause.

"Hn." He was glad she still had it.

_----'Cause when you are with me...I'm free...----_

"Maaaaandy!" familiar voices are heard in the distance and Hiei stiffened. The last thing he wants is for them to see him with her. He hasn't kept in contact with anyone—even Yukina—preferring these days to keep to himself and watch both Amanda and his sister.

"Oh so _now _they come?" she huffed. Then she turned to Hiei. "You should meet them." she smiled. It's the smile that he loves.

"…No thanks. I should get going." He said quietly, the words sounding strange to his ears. But he did need to leave. He didn't think he could stand being around her much longer in her present state.

_----I'm careless, I believe…----_

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hiei." Her smile grew sweeter and Hiei had to fight the impulses his heart was telling him to do. His brain told him to just turn and leave, but his heart refused to lose the fight. His hand reaches out and brushed her cheek before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers for just a brief moment. Looking slightly surprised by what he'd done, he turned and disappeared into the trees.

Amanda stood there, stunned. In her memory, she had never been kissed and she didn't know if she imagined it but…there seemed to be a look of deep pain in his eyes before he vanished.

"Mandy!" the voices were right behind her now, and she felt two pairs of hands on each of her shoulders. "Hey, you're here early." Yusuke observed.

Hiei in fact hadn't left, he was merely hidden amongst the trees of Tokyo Park, which was located right next to the cemetery. "I told you to meet here at 4:30." He heard Amanda tell them.

"Oh about that…" Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda forgot to tell them."

"Well we're here, right? Rinae asked. Amanda nodded.

"Right."

"Besides, it's only 4:45. Halfway between the old agreed time and the new one." Yusuke added. "So in a way we're early."

"Whatever." Amanda shook her head.

"…Was someone here?" This came from Shizuru, who punctuated the question with a drag of her cigarette.

"Yes, you do seem sort of flustered." Kurama noted. Hiei gritted his teeth. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did, he _knew_…that's what he thought anyway.

_----Above all the others...we'll fly...----_

Amanda paused before shaking her head. " Nope, just me." She gave a small grin. Kurama, Rinae, and Shizuru looked at each other and the last smiled. Hiei had decided to come after all.

_----This brings tears…to my eyes…_----

Hiei gazed at her for a few more moments before looking away. He knows that he has to be especially careful to keep his distance…he didn't know what would happen if he had any more of his "impulses."

Looking at the group again, he saw Kurama looking at him from the corner of his eye. He frowned and gave the fox a look that said that he had better keep his mouth shut. An almost invisible nod was the only response. One last time, he glanced at Amanda before closing his eyes. A small smile graced his features and in the next moment, only two footprints in the soft soil marked where he once stood.

_My Sacrifice…_

**_My Sacrifice- Owari _**


End file.
